


Beginnings Start in the Morning

by butternutty



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Morning Wood, Oneshot, Sexy sausage, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butternutty/pseuds/butternutty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is usually in Arthur's chambers in the morning. Merlin usually sees Arthur's morning wood. Merlin doesn't usually touch anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings Start in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a convo by Ken and Jess aka @Cruci0btch and @Merthxr on twitter. 
> 
> Is this even considered smut idk I'm new to this stuff.
> 
> Sorry it's short I may edit and add more later who know's (currently all I know is I need sleep).

Arthur never has clean chambers and this morning is not an exception.

Merlin doesn't have the faintest clue what the King does at night but he sure does make a mess.

As quickly and quietly as he can Merlin picks up all the rubble and clothes from the floor and makes space on the table for the breakfast he made for Arthur. He puts the plate down and turns around to face the bed.

Now's the hard bit, waking the King up.

As he makes his way to the left side of the bed he notices a tent like structure half way down the bed. Now, Merlin has been alive long enough to know what this is. He's seen it before on himself and almost every morning on Arthur. However, this time it feels different. All Merlin want's to do is touch it.

So that's what he does, well, if poking the end and watching it wobble slightly counts as touching. He thinks it does as a slight moan comes from Arthur's lips.  _Wow he doesn't need a lot_ , Merlin thinks and then he pokes it again, a little harder this time, and maybe his index finger gave the tip a little stroke through the cloth sheet.

Arthur groans this time. Merlin takes a deep breath, _is he really going to do this?_  Ok. He pulls the sheets straight off Arthur. Exposing his pyjama-ed body to the elements.

At the same time as Merlin wraps his hand round Arthurs length through the thin cloth, Arthur opens his eyes. They have a mini "stare off" and Merlin cant help but stare into the gorgeous eyes that are piercing his soul.

After what feels like 3 days, but is probably more like 3 minutes, Arthur coughs.

"Uh, Merlin, what are you doing?" He raises an eyebrow _oh-so-sexily._

"Well, I am your servant, Sire, don't I have to cater to your every need?"

Arthur coughs. Merlin stares. Arthur looks at Merlins hand. It's still wrapped around his cock.

"Are you okay, Sire?" Merlin asks.

Arthur nods. A silence ensues. Again.

Merlin moves his hand up and down a little (it was getting stiff- if you pardon the pun). Arthur groans and nods for more. Merlin obeys and pulls down Arthur's trousers and underwear, he swallows as he looks at the sexy sausage before him, he feels like dribbling (it's got to taste so good). He doesn't. He put's his hand back in place and feels the warmth of skin on his skin. Arthur's cock is throbbing, a lot like Merlin's blood pressure. Merlin starts moving his hand slowly and then faster and then Arthur starts thrusting and it feels like they's moving at lighting speed until Arthur comes undone over Merlin's hand. Which to no surprise is slightly disgusting, yet Merlin wants more.

After a few minutes Arthur pulls his trousers back up and sits awkwardly next to Merlin.

"Thank you" he says gruffly.

"No problem" Merlin replies with a smirk.

"I've been wanting you to do me for ages" Admits Arthur quietly.

"And me" Merlin adds on. Arthur looks a little surprised. "I didn't know, I thought I was just the one with those dreams"

"I'm good with secrets" Chuckles Merlin.

"Don't be an idiot Merlin" They laugh. Then Arthur gets up to have breakfast and it's time for Merlin to leave. "Same again tomorrow?" Arthur asks Merlin just as he closes the door and Merlin smiles and whispers a "Yeah, but I want you to do me too" through the door.


End file.
